


Maknae Time Travel Fanfic no one asked for

by SilverLining09



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Hints of Pairing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Maknae-centric, More tags will be added later on, Mostly Gen, Protective Hyungs, Time Travel, don't know where i am going, everyone is a fan of everyone, jealous hyungs, may or may not add ships, nearly forgot to tag a main character, need help with tagging, nothing obvious - Freeform, somwhat nerdy changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining09/pseuds/SilverLining09
Summary: In an alternative universe where time travel is possible but everyone considers it as some type of legend, and this story happens in the distant future like 2025. Plus Military Service does not exist.A bunch of maknaes are whisked back in time after an encounter with a strange man on a night of hanging out together. They meet their hyungs in the year 2015 and now they have to find a way to contact their hyungs in their timeline and not spoil anything in the current timeline.Mostly fluff, Nothing big in terms of story.ON-HOLD for a while
Comments: 19
Kudos: 206





	1. Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> May/ May Not Be Canon Compliant  
Feel free to drop the story if you don't like it! It's my first story so it will be bad.  
Characters may be OC  
Rated T for swearing but I doubt anyone cares.
> 
> Spelling and grammar errors are highly likely   
#I have no idea why I wrote this
> 
> Oh wait, it's because I just wanted a light fun story due to how depressive this year has been

**Sehun:**

Sehun groaned and turned to his side. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable. "Hey, wake up!" Someone said to him. It sounded like one of his hyungs. Sehun opened his heavy eyelids and could briefly make out the outline of the speaker. It was Chanyeol. Sehun groaned softly. "Leave me alone, hyung." He turned his back to Chanyeol and tried to go back to sleep comfortably. 

There was a moment of silence and Sehun thought his hyung had left him in peace. The next thing he knew, cold water was splashed straight to his face. The water forced Sehun to sit upright. He gave the culprit a deadly glare. "The fuck, hyung!" Sehun exclaimed. "Did you have to splash water on me? I thought I was your precious maknae."

"Well it's kind of an emergency," another voice said. Sehun turned to look at the owner. It was Jongdae. Now Sehun looked around the room and realized that all nine members of EXO were in the room as well. Wait...nine? Sehun blinked as he looked at the last pair of eyes staring at him. His own. 

"Shit! Fuck!" He cursed causing his members to look at him with wide eyes. "God damn it! When I get my hands on that boy...." He looked around wildly as if he was searching for something. _Wait a minute, _he thought. _Am I at the old dormitory? _He realized he was sleeping on the couch. _No wonder it was so uncomfortable._ "Where is my phone?" he asked.

"Here," Minseok said giving Sehun the phone. "Sorry, but we tried to look at your phone before waking you up, so we had an idea of who you are." 

"Why?" Sehun asked as he took his phone. "It's obvious that I am your maknae."

"But how?" Junmyeon finally spoke up. "Our maknae is right here." He pointed to the younger Sehun. "So how...?"

"I'll explain everything later," Sehun said. He turned on his phone and inputted his passcode. "Right now, I have something important I need to do."

"How do we know this isn't some elaborate prank someone is playing on us?" Beakhyun demanded.

"Like I said hyung," Sehun said urgently. "Later." He pressed on an app icon on his phone.

"Well, he got Sehun's attitude," Jongin said. Both Sehun rolled their eyes at the comment.

"That's for sure," Kyungsoo said. Meanwhile, Sehun was texting on his phone.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

**Channie:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

Sehun sighed. Yugyeom did ask a very important question. Where can 40 plus idols meet without attracting fans?

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

Sehun thought for a moment. Can they get SM to give them a day off? Maybe if they...

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean we are rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

**Senshine**: It might be tough but I think I might be able to manage. What about you Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company gonna let you go?

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Sehun sighed. He looked at Junmyeon. "Hyung if you want answers, you will need to help me," he said. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the only one in this mess," Sehun told him. "That's why we all need to meet up in a quiet place and discuss this." 

"What do you want?" Junmyeon asked. "Go to Leeteuk-hyung or Heechul-hyung and tell them that EXO wants a break cause the last two years have been exhausting," Sehun said. Some of the members shifted on their feet. Sehun ignored it because this was urgent. "Tell them we need a week-long vacation." 

"And you think we will get one?" Beakhyun asked with disbelief. "If it comes from Leeteuk-hyung or Heechul-hyung, then yes!" Sehun said confidently. "The company never denied anything that they want." 

EXO stayed silent. Finally, Junmyeon nodded and left. 25 minutes later, he came and said. "We got ourselves a one-week vacation, as long as we give constant social media updates." 

Sehun smiled and send an affirmative to the chat.


	2. Sanghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next few chapters will follow the same path just different maknae points of view.

**Sanghyuk**

Sanghyuk moaned as he turned his head to the side. He was lying on his bed back at Vixx’s dorm. His eyelids were feeling heavy. It felt like he hadn’t slept in days. _I must have drunk a lot._ He thought. _Either that or I came home really late last night. _

Once Sanghyuk finally managed to open his eyes, he noticed Hakyeon was by his bedside and giving him a strange look. Sanghyuk moaned and stretched while lying down. “Morning hyung,” he said. “Sorry, I’m just a little tired so could you give me a few minutes.”

Hakyeon said nothing. _That’s weird._ Sanghyuk thought. _Normally, he would start fussing about my health or give me a lecture on how I should take care of my health. _He is their mom after all. Now fully awake, Sanghyuk observed his hyung and noticed that Hakyeon looked more…youthful? He looked like Hakyeon from their debut years. Debut years…

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Hyung,” he called out to Hakyeon urgently. “What year is this?” Hakyeon just stared at Hyuk before he looked towards the door. Sanghyuk followed his gaze and saw Taekwoon and Hongbin at the door. Both of them looked uncertain about what to do. Sanghyuk also noticed that Taekwoon’s hair was blond like their Chained Up MV.

“Is it 2015?” Sanghyuk asked. Hakyeon gave a small nod. Sanghyuk groaned. He was so going to murder Chanwoo when he gets back. Wait a minute…Chanwoo! Sanghyuk looked around the area near him. “Looking for this?” Hakyeon spoke for the first time. In his hand was Sanghyuk’s phone. He looked like he didn’t know how to talk to Sanghyuk, and it made Sanghyuk’s heartache. Sanghyuk nodded and took the phone from Hakyeon’s hand.

“The date on your phone,” Hakyeon inquired. Sanghyuk looked at his phone and noticed it was displaying the date from his timeline. “It’s true,” Sanghyuk responded. “I’m Hyuk from the future.” Hakyeon frowned. “How?”

“I’ll explain later,” Sanghyuk said. “Right now, I need to check on something.” He opened an app and noticed Sehun had already posted on their group chat. The Maknaes in the chat are close enough to drop honorifics.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

Sanghyuk sighed. So, he wasn’t the only one.

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

**Channie:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

Sanghyuk snorted, much to Hakyeon’s confusion.

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

“Great,” Sanghyuk muttered. “Looks like we are all stuck in the past.”

“What?” Hakyeon asked. “I’m not the only maknae that time travelled,” Sanghyuk answered. Hakyeon stared at Sanghyuk with wide eyes. He looked at Taekwoon and Hongbin who are just as surprised.

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

“Hyung, are we promoting right now?” Sanghyuk asked. Hakyeon shook his head. “So, if we needed to go somewhere, could we?” Sanghyuk asked. Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon and Hongbin. Both of them responded with a thumbs up. “Sure,” Hakyeon said with a smile. “I’ll talk to the company.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Sanghyuk said with a cheerful smile.

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean we are a rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

**Senshine**: It might be tough, but I think I might be able to manage. What about you Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company gonna let you go?

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. That’s probably why this kid is so mischievous. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “He’ll send the address once we’ve confirmed that we can leave.”

“In that case, I’ll go talk to the company,” Hakyeon said. “Come and say hi to everyone.”

Everyone was already waiting for them by the door. Upon seeing his younger self, Sanghyuk said: “I miss being blonde.” His younger self smiled. “Red hair is not bad either.” Hakyeon left everyone to get acquainted with their guests as he went to go speak to management.

“Are we releasing a new album?” Jaehwan asked excitedly. “We already did,” Sanghyuk answered. “Don’t ask for details! I can’t risk any time altercation.”

“Aren't we already altercating time?” Wonshik asked. “Well, I don’t want to make it worse!” Sanghyuk said.

“Come on!” Jaehwan begged. “Just one little spoiler.” He was giving his best puppy eyes.

“Fine!” Sanghyuk said. “The concept for this album…” Everyone leaned in eagerly. “…is a Vixx concept.”

“Ya!” Everyone screamed. Right on cue, Hakyeon entered the room. “I got us a vacation.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Sanghyuk said with a smile. “By the way, what do we call you?” Taekwoon asked. “Since there are two of you.” Sanghyuk pointed to his younger self. “Hyuk.” He pointed to himself. “Sanghyuk.”

“Works for me,” his younger self-Hyuk- said. “Great, so could you guys go and pack up while I message my group that we are good to go.”

The older members were annoyed about being bossed around by someone who was technically younger than them. But at the same time, the person bossing them was technically their maknae. So, it’s not anything new.

Meanwhile, Sanghyuk opened the app and saw that EXO was successful in getting a day off. He also confirmed for his team and now patiently waited for Chanwoo’s response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's the end of this chapter   
I apologize if anyone seems out of character  
Hyuk is one of the older ones in the chat group so I made him a more responsible figure  
Anyway, the next group will either be Monsta X or BTS


	3. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monsta X's turn  
Let's be strong for them! Monbebe Fighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonho will be addressed as Wonho because we have another Hoseok in the story! Exam session is starting so my updates will be delayed.

Changkyun groaned. Whatever he was lying on felt hard and uncomfortable. “Changkyun,” he heard someone call out his name. He moaned as a response. There was a moment of silence. “Changkyun wake up!” _It sounds like Hyunwoo-hyung._ Changkyun thought. _“But isn’t Kihyun-hyung the one who wakes us up?_

Changkyun opened his eyes and saw Hyunwoo looking at him with concern. He looked less stressed and more relaxed in Changkyun’s eyes. Changkyun blinked. He raised himself and realized he was lying on the floor. “Where am I?” he asked. “The practice room,” Hyunwoo answered. Changkyun looked at his leader. There was something different about Hyunwoo. His eyes still had a warm and kind smile but there was also hesitation. It’s almost like Hyunwoo didn’t know how to approach him. It reminded him of the time when Monsta X just debuted.

_Debut days…the watch!_ Changkyun’s eyes widened. He looked around and sure enough, he saw his younger self. “God Fucking Damn It!” Changkyun swore loudly in English. It caused everyone in Monsta X to take a step back. “You okay, Kyunnie?” Jooheon asked. It was so weird seeing an older version of his only dongsaeng and best friend. Changkyun just sighed. “Has anyone seen my phone?”

“Here,” Hyungwon said giving Changkyun his phone. “Your younger version checked it to see if you were real or not.”

“Of course, he did,” Changkyun said smiling at his younger self. “He is me after all.” Wonho snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't sneaked through our phones."

Changkyun's eyes softened when he looked at Wonho. No one noticed it since he has gotten better at hiding his emotions. "I haven't...yet," he said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room blinked. "When!? Kihyun demanded. "Not telling!" Changkyun responded. "Can't disrupt time."

"Aren't you…? Jooheon started.

"Don't want to make it worse," Changkyun answered.

“At least we know he has a bratty side,” Hyungwon said with a snort.

“Oh please,” Changkyun said. “Compare to the number of pranks Minhyuk-hyung, Kihyun-hyung and Wonho-hyung played on you and me, I am practically an angle.”

Everyone took a moment to absorb the information. Hyungwon glared at the three people Changkyun mentioned. “We didn’t do anything yet!” The three defended. “Yet!” Hyungwon said. “Be honest, hyung,” Jooheon said. “Does Changkyun and Hyungwon look like people you want to prank?”

The three thought for a minute. “Well…yeah, I guess,” Kihyun said hesitantly.

“Kind of,” Wonho said. “Definitely,” Minhyuk answered. Hyungwon gave him a harsher glare. “Jooheon said to be honest,” Minhyuk defended. Hyungwon sighed and looked at Changkyun the younger. “We better prepare ourselves, maknae.” The younger version gave a small smile.

At that moment, Changkyun’s phone buzzed. He opened the group chat and saw two new messages.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

Changkyun sighed. He has seen Sanghyuk’s bad luck in person before and he almost felt sorry for Chanwoo. Almost.

**Channie:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

Speak of the devil. Changkyun quickly wrote his response.

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

Changkyun has a pretty good idea of the place Chanwoo mentioned. After all, he was the one who took him there. He looked at his members. “Are you promoting right now?” They shook their heads.

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean we are a rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

**Senshine**: It might be tough, but I think I might be able to manage. What about you Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company gonna let you go?

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Changkyun rolled his eyes. This guy… His members looked at him with a curious expression. “Turns out I am not the only maknae that time travelled,” he said casually. “Anyone, we know?” Hyungwon asked. “Yep!” Changkyun said. “You know all of them.”

“So, what did you guys discussed?” Hyunwoo said. His mind is a little overwhelmed to ask to react to anything. “That you need to schedule a few days off for us,” Changkyun answered. Hyunwoo got up and went to call their manager. They knew Changkyun enough to know not to question him.

“Where exactly are we going?” Kihyun asked. “Not sure,” Changkyun said. “My friend wouldn’t tell me anything until he got confirmation from all of us.” _But knowing him…_

“How many of you time-travelled?” Minhyuk asked unsurely. “God that is such a weird thing to questions.”

“Six including myself,” Changkyun answered. “All because of the person in that group is freaking moron, but yea…”

“So, we are going to go and meet them?” Jooheon asked. “Them and their groups,” Changkyun said. “Groups?” Kihyun said. “Their idols?”

“Yep,” Changkyun answered. “Are they rookies or seniors?” Hyungwon asked

“We would be the second-youngest group,” Changkyun answered. “The youngest group debuted in the same year as us.”

“Anyone well known?” Minhyuk asked nervously. “Don’t worry,” Changkyun said reassuringly. “We are good friends with them.”

“Will they all be able to come?” Wonho asked. “Hopefully,” Changkyun said. “Otherwise we are screwed.” He turned to look at his younger self. “You wouldn’t happen to have the science book dad gave you, would you?”

“The one that goes into details about legendary inventions?” his younger self asked. Changkyun nodded. “It’s in the dorm.”

“Bring it,” Changkyun said. “We will need it.” Everyone looked confused, but Changkyun didn’t elaborate.

“Changkyun…” Hyunwoo called. “Yes?” the two boys answered. Hyunwoo stopped. “The older one,” he said. “Yes, hyung?” Changkyun said. It was so weird having a boy older than Hyunwoo call him hyung. “We got confirmation,” he said with a smile. “Great!” Changkyun said with a smile. The smile on their maknae made everyone else smile. “Let’s go and pack. I’ll also need a disguise.”

“Well, it’s winter so disguising won’t be so difficult, still we need to make sure no one in the company sees you,” Kihyun started. Changkyun let him and everyone else figure out the details. He simply sends his confirmation to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this is good enough. If I mess anything up let me know!  
BTS is next!  
In the future, we may have things like hints of guy crushes and stuff like that but nothing obvious like kissing or stuff.   
This will mostly be bromance.


	4. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not beta-read, so if I make any mistakes please forgive me.  
I apologize for my poor attempt at humour for this chapter!

Waking up on top of Jimin was definitely not how Jungkook imagined waking up. Then again, this isn’t your average every day. Currently, he is sitting in the living with his members…and his younger self. Of all the things Jungkook had expected to be real in this world, time travel was definitely not one of them. Sure, he did think it would be cool, but still…

If that wasn't bad enough, Jungkook’s arrival was also unconventional as well. He had apparently arrived while the members were sleeping. Apparently, it was one of their late start days so all the members decided to sleep in. They probably would’ve continued to sleep in had Jungkook not arrive and land on top of Jimin. This naturally caused Jimin to scream out in pain, which woke up Seokjin and Yoongi. Seokjin and Yoongi were so surprised to see what looked like a grown version of their maknae on top of their shortest member, that Yoongi swore loudly. Yoongi’s swearing woke up Namjoon and Hoseok. It was Namjoon-being the rational one that he is-who decided to wake up Jungkook or at least get him off of Jimin.

At least that how the story went according to Seokjin, while he explained what happened to Jungkook, his younger self and Taehyung-who had slept through the entire thing. “So…you are Kookie?” Taehyung asked Jungkook. “Yes hyung,” Jungkook said ignoring Taehyung’s funny face. “I am Jungkook.”

“But how!?” Seokjin exclaims. “How are you our maknae when he’s literally right here?” He pointed at Jungkook’s younger self who looked really awkward. “This isn’t some hidden camera is it?”

“No hyung,” Jungkook said. “If I was an actor doing a hidden camera on you, then I wouldn’t have known that Namjoon-hyung was the one who broke your watch back when we were trainees.”

“It was you!?” Seokjin exclaimed looking at Namjoon. “You told me that an Ajumma broke it accidentally!”

“It was an accident!” Namjoon said quickly. He turned to Jungkook. “How did you find out?” Jungkook gave him an apologetic smile. “You mentioned it after you lost a game we played. Jin-hyung was so mad at you at he didn’t speak to aside from broadcast for a week.”

“I would hope not!” Seokjin said. “My parents gave me that watch after I became a trainee, and you broke it!” He gave Namjoon an accusatory glare. “Okay!” Yoongi interrupted. “You two can have your lover spat later. Right now, we have more important things to discuss.” He turned to Jungkook. “Now that you’ve proven you are Kookie, what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t come here on purpose,” Jungkook said. “I was hanging out with a group of friends. The next thing I knew, I was zoomed back 10 years to the past. That reminds me I need to contact my friends.” He opened the chat and saw new messages were already posted.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

**Channie:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

Jungkook sighed. Changkyun-hyung did say it was a bad idea to let Chanwoo-hyung drink. Chanwoo doesn’t listen to others when he gets tipsy. It’s something everyone knew, but who would’ve thought that it would lead to this.

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

Jungkook smiled. At least his best friend is here.

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. Was there really such a place that can give them so much privacy and be so readily available for them?

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean we are a rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

**Senshine**: It might be tough, but I think I might be able to manage. What about you Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company gonna let you go?

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Jungkook frowned. That was Chanwoo’s nice way of saying “he doesn’t give a fuck unless you are Big Bang.” Chanwoo always acted like it was no big deal but everyone knew that was just an act.

"Everything okay Kookie?" Jimin asked. "What?" Both Jungkook said looking at Jimin. “I meant the older one,” Jimin said with a sheepish smile. “Before you answer Jimin, decide on a name,” Suga said. Everyone looked at Yoongi with a confused expression. “On what we should call the older one and the younger one,” Suga elaborated. “Otherwise we are going to have confused maknaes everything we mention Kookie’s name.”

“Oh, that’s a good point,” Hoseok said. Jungkook looked at his younger self. “You be Kookie, I be Jungkook?” he asked. “Sure,” Kookie shrugged. “Great, now back to my question!” Jimin said.

“I was talking to my friends,” Jungkook said. “Turns out we are all in the same boat, so we decided to meet up. Therefore, Joonie-hyung needs to book us a few days vacation.”

Namjoon blinked. “I don’t think I ever heard you call me Joonie-hyung before,” he said with a small smile. Jungkook could feel his cheeks turn red. “I start calling you that two years from your timeline when it’s just us.” Hoseok squealed. “How are you still so cute!” He said while ruffling Jungkook’s hair.

“Do I get a nickname?” Taehyung asked. “What about me?” Jimin added. “I can’t believe I turned into a sap,” Kookie muttered. “That’s enough now!” Seokjin said. “Let Jungkook breath!” He turned to Namjoon. “He asked you to do something, so go do it! As for the rest of you, breakfast has been served.”

Namjoon pouted. “But I am hungry.”

“You want to keep Jungkook waiting?” Seokjin asked. “Fine,” Namjoon said. He knew better than to argue with Seokjin. 

Jungkook followed everyone to the dining table and saw that Seokjin had cooked his favourite breakfast. Both him and Kookie smiled happily. “These are all Kookie’s favourite,” Suga stated. “We have a guest,” Seokjin said. “It’s only fair to treat them well.”

He turned to Jungkook. “These are still your favourite, right?” Jungkook nodded happily and immediately started to eat. Namjoon had confirmed their vacation by the time he was done eating, so he quickly sends their confirmation to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shade was at YG, not BB! I like BB. YG on the other hand...  
Younger Jungkook will now be called Kookie!  
Yugyeom is next and my next update may take a while since I have finals!


	5. Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys a double update as a holiday present.  
In the last chapter, I made Jungkook refer to Chanwoo as hyung when in fact, Chanwoo is younger than him.  
Sorry about that!  
Anyways enjoy this chapter.

**Yugyeom**

A sudden moan caused Yugyeom to look at his younger self. His younger self was rubbing his lower back. Yugyeom did feel bad for his younger self. After all, he is the reason why his younger self had a sore back in the first place.

“Quit whining! Jinyoung told younger Yugyeom. He was currently sitting on the sofa. “It’s just…you, not an elephant. God! This situation is weird.”

“Seriously,” Youngjae said. “Of all the crazy things we could’ve gotten involved in…time travel? Really?”

“Actually, it’s just me,” Yugyeom said. “Why am I not surprised?” Jaebeom said with an eye roll. He chose to stand behind the sofa. “It wasn’t my fault!” Yugyeom said defensively. His younger self looked just as offended. “My dongsaeng was being an idiot.”

“Again, not surprised,” Jaebeom teased. Both younger and older Yugyeom pouted. “Hey Yugyeom-ah,” Mark called out. Both versions turned to look at him. “The older one,” Mark clarified. “You need to decide on nicknames,” Jinyoung said. “Yugyeom for the older, Yuggie for the younger?” Youngjae asked. The two boys shrugged in agreement.

“Okay, now that we settled the matter,” Mark said. “Yugyeom, how old are you?”

Yugyeom blinked. “28,” he answered. “Damn, he’s even older than Mark-hyung!” Jackson exclaimed. “Well, obviously!” Jinyoung said. “He’s 10 years older than our maknae, and our maknae is only 4 years younger than Mark-hyung.”

“No need to be so sarcastic,” Jackson muttered.

“Alright, settle down now,” Jaebeom said. “Let’s get back to the main topic.” He turned to Yugyeom. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom answered. “I should contact my group, but I don’t…” At that moment, his phone vibrated. Yugyeom looked at his phone. His eyes widened. “Never mind,” he said. His group already did the job for him.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

**Channie** **:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

Yugyeom snorted much to GOT7’s confusion. Ironic how the hyung-line was lecturing the maknae for not listening since some of them are known for not listening to their hyungs. But Yugyeom stayed quiet. 

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

"Kookie!" Yugyeom exclaimed happily shocking everyone. "Kookie?" Jackson asked. "As in Jungkook Kookie?"

"Has to be," Jinyoung said. "I don't know any other Kookie Yugyeom would be excited about."

“Should we contact them?” Mark asked. “Maybe later,” Jaebeom said. “I’m sure Yugyeom will confirm things once he is done.” Meanwhile, Yugyeom was busy texting in the group chat.

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean, we are a rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

Yugyeom isn’t lying. Their CEO does love them. Not as much as BigHit loves BTS, but he does love them better than most companies.

**Senshine**: It might be tough, but I think I might be able to manage. What about you, Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company gonna let you go?

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Speaking of said companies...Yugyeom grimaced. He wanted to type something to comfort Chanwoo, but he changed his mind at the last minute. Instead, he looked at Jaebeom and asked. “Hyung, could you schedule us a day off?”

“We need to go somewhere?” Jaebeom asked. Yugyeom nodded. “The groups meeting up.”

“Who else is in your group, Yugyeom-ah?” Youngjae asked. “I heard you exclaim Kookie, so is it the 97-line?”

“No, hyung,” Yugyeom said. “If it were, then Bammie would be here with me.”

“Bammie?” Bambam asked. “Now he speaks,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. “I was still adjusting!” Bambam exclaimed. “Whatever you say...Bammie,” Mark teased.

Bambam looked away in embarrassment. It didn’t help that both versions of Yugyeom looked equally red. “Aww, it’s okay, Yugyeom-ah,” Jackson cooed. “What’s a cute nickname between best friends, right?”

“You know hyung,” Yugyeom said. “Since I am technically older than you, nothing is stopping me from punching you.” Jackson huffed. “Here I thought you would become nicer with age.”

“Alright, settle down now!” Jaebeom said for the second time. “Let’s get back to the topic. Yugyeom-ah, who else is in your group?”

“Well, you already know, Kookie,” Yugyeom said. “There is also EXO’s maknae Sehun-sunbaenim.” He used sunbaenim because he wasn’t so sure about the two groups' relationship at this time. “Vixx’s Hyuk-sunbaenim, Monsta X’s maknae Changkyun-hyung…”

“Wait...” Jinyoung interrupted. “Monsta X as in Hyunwoo-hyung’s group?”

“Yep,” Yugyeom answered. “And Ikon’s maknae Chanwoo.”

“They are that new group that debuted under YG this year, right?” Youngjae asked. Jaebeom nodded, and he turned to Yugyeom and said. “Anyway, you need me to schedule a vacation, right?” Yugyeom nodded.

Once Jaebeom got the matter settled, Yugyeom sends his confirmation to the group chat. It seems like he was the last one to do.

**Channie: Great! So, here’s the address. [Insert address here]**

Yugyeom blinked. “Wait, we are going there?” He exclaimed out loud. “Does the place even exist in this timeline?” His hyungs and younger self just gave him a confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes correct me,  
There is another chapter after this one; please read that as well.


	6. Chanwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! After this, the prologue chapters will be done and we will begin the main story.

**Chanwoo**

Chanwoo blames the alcohol. No seriously! Whenever he drinks a lot, his mind decides to stop listening to others. Along with perfect English fluency but that doesn't matter.

Anyway, back to the alcohol. He does blame the alcohol for this mess. It's because of alcohol that he ignored his hyungs’ advice and tinkered with the watch. It’s because he tinkered with the watch, that now he is stuck approximately ten years into the past-the time when things were awkward with his members. To add even more bad luck, he landed in the bathtub full of water since Yoonhyung was planning to take a bath. Plus, to add insult to injury, the watch got damaged because of the water.

After Chanwoo got out of the tub, he decided to test the watch and see if it was working. Unfortunately (or fortunately), the watch didn’t work. Chanwoo found it hilarious how that weird man could make a time travelling watch, yet he didn’t bother making it waterproof. Heck, even his phone is waterproof!

Speaking of the phone, Chanwoo should message everyone and see how they are doing. But at the same time, he is kind of terrified of their reaction, especially Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk is probably furious at him…and he will probably get even madder if Chanwoo doesn’t answer.

Chanwoo sighed as he put on the clothes that were just a little tight. He walked out of his old shared room with Yoonhyung and went to the living room. All the other members were already in the living room waiting for him. They all looked awkward, especially his younger self. “Ah,” he said to get their attention. Everyone turned to look at him. “Do you guys know where the watch and my phone are?”

“Here,” Jiwon said. He got off the sofa and gave him the items. “That’s quite the fancy watch.”

“Yeah,” Chanwoo said. He wasn’t as scared of Jiwon compared to the past, but he was still a bit cautious of Jiwon. “Sorry, but I need to check something on my phone.” Chanwoo sighed when he saw that he got two new messages from the group chat.

**Maknaes Got Each Other's Back!**

**Senshine**: Guys, would it be crazy if I told you that the device worked and now, I am stuck in the past?

**Hyukkie**: Nope, which is why I am going to kill Channie!!

Chanwoo groaned. As suspected, Sanghyuk was very mad. He quickly wrote a response.

**Channie** **:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Kkukung**: This is why you should've listened to us.

“Stupid alcohol,” Chanwoo muttered under his breath.

**Kookie**: What do we do now?

**Yuggie**: We need to meet up. The question is where?

Chanwoo thought for a moment before responding.

**Channie**: I know a place outside of Seoul. Do you think you guys can convince your members to cancel the schedule for a few days?

**Hyuk**: I think so. I mean, we are a rookie group, so we aren't that busy.

**Kkukung**: ^

**Kookie:** Sure! Our CEO loves us!

**Yuggie**: ^

**Senshine**: It might be tough, but I think I might be able to manage. What about you, Channie? 

**Yuggie**: Yeah. Is your company going to let you go?

Chanwoo snorted. Like they’ll care.

**Channie**: Pfft! My CEO doesn't care. As long as we don't bring a bad name, we can go anywhere we like. Let me know if you got the day off. I'll send you the address.

Chanwoo stopped for a moment. Does the place even exist in this timeline? He quickly looked at Hanbin and yelled, “Junhoe-hyung!” His scream shocked everyone and caused Jiwon to step back. “Yes?” Junhoe said. “I’m using your computer!” Chanwoo said quickly going to Junhoe’s room.

“You don’t even know my password!” Junhoe protested. “It’s Goo Bbang Daeng, no space,” Chanwoo responded from the room. “How the hell do you know my password!” Junhoe yelled. “Your password is your dog?” Donghyuk asked.

Chanwoo quickly searched up the location, and to his delight, the place does exist in this timeline. “It’s as isolated as ever! Perfect!” Chanwoo exclaimed out loud. He quickly booked seven rooms.

After he finished booking the seven rooms, Chanwoo went to the living room and said. “I know this is all very confusing and that you all have a bunch of questions.” He waited to see if anyone was going to say anything. When he got no response, Chanwoo continued. “But right now, I need Hanbin-hyung to schedule a few days off for us.”

“Why?” Hanbin asked. “I’m not the only time traveller. My friends and I are planning to meet up outside of Seoul to discuss things and create a plan,” Chanwoo said. “If you want answers, we have to go and meet up with them.” Hanbin thought for a moment before he sighed and said, “Fine.” He went to go talk to management.

“ I suppose you want us to go and pack up?” Jiwon asked. Chanwoo smiled sheepishly. “Please.” Everyone got up to pack. “The things we do for the maknae,” Donghyuk muttered.

After everyone finished packing and Hanbin had finished talking to management, everyone got into the car and head to Chanwoo’s location. Chanwoo was at the front seat while Jinhwan was driving. Based on the GPS, the place was within the triangular area of Gwangju, Busan and Daegu.

By the time Ikon had hit the road, Chanwoo had received everyone’s confirmation and sent the location on the group chat. 

**Channie: Great! So, here’s the address. [Insert address here]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Please look forward to the next update.


	7. Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All groups except one gather at the location, settle down and chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to know:
> 
> Regular font: older version of maknae  
Italics: Current timeline (or directly referenced)  
Hoseok: BTS J-hope  
Wonho: Monsta X Wonho

**At the Location**

Ikon and Chanwoo were the first people to reach the location. This place was truly isolated from society. According to Chanwoo, because the hotel was so far from the main highway, barely anyone books this place. The only ones who come here are people who want to enjoy nature, but since it’s winter, the hotel is empty. As soon as they arrived at the location, Chanwoo immediately went to the front desk. “You have an NDA, right?” he stated. “I saw it on your website.”

“Yes,” the front desk person stated. “I will print you one right now.” It seems the combination of them wearing masks and being a new group has prevented the receptionist from recognizing Chanwoo’s voice and appearance. He kind of missed those days.

“This place has an NDA?” Hanbin asked. Chanwoo hummed. “It’s one of the reasons why I like this place,” he said. “Has it been verified?” Junhoe asked. “If you mean by the law, then yes,” Chanwoo answered. When the front desk person came back, Chanwoo said. “I booked the place for five other groups; do they need to sign the NDA or is my signature enough?”

“Did you book it under your name or another name?” The receptionist asked. “Under different names,” Chanwoo answered. “Due to your policy stating that one person’s NDA can cover up to 10 people in the person’s group.” The receptionist stared at him. “That is correct. So, if the group is reserved under a different person, that person needs to come up and request to sign it.” Chanwoo nodded.

**Channie: Guys, I reserved your group's room under your name. So, when you get here, you guys will have to the NDA for your group.**

**Kookie: Got it! Thanks, Channie.**

**Hyukkie: Wait…they got the NDA at this timeline too?**

**Kyunnie: The owner specially made this hotel for the sole purpose of helping celebrities relax. But because it’s so isolated, not a lot of public figures know about this place.**

**Kookie: Kind of ruins the purpose if you ask me.**

**Yuggie: Yeah, but it also makes it the perfect place for us to meet up. **

**Senshine: We got off the main highway. We will be there soon.**

**Channie: In that case, I’ll wait for you, hyung!**

“Here are the keys to your room,” the receptionist said. “If you would like, I can show you to your room?”

“That’s alright,” Chanwoo said. “We are actually going to wait for another group. Plus, I already know where all the rooms are located.”

“I see,” the receptionist said. “In that case, would you like us to put away your luggage?” Chanwoo politely declined her offer. “In that case, I will simply tell you that because it is an off-season for us, the restaurants are closed, but you are more than free to use the kitchen for cooking your own food.”

“That’s fine!” Chanwoo said. “We are capable of taking care of ourselves, right guys?” He turned to look at Ikon, who nodded in agreement. “In that case, I hope you have a good day,” the receptionist said with a smile.

“You seem to know this place very well,” Jiwon observed. Everyone decided to take a seat in the lobby while they wait for the other group to arrive. Chanwoo sat on the sofa facing the front door, so that way, he could see when the groups arrive. “Well, I did come here a few times with my friends. The NDA and the isolation make it really convenient for celebrities like us,” he said.

“Did you ever come here with us?” Hanbin asked. “Unfortunately, no,” Chanwoo said. “In my timeline, for some reason, the seven of us never had a vacation at the same time, unless it was for variety.” Ikon members seem surprised by the revelation. “Never?” Donghyuk said. “Not even once in the last…10 years!?” Chanwoo hummed. Hanbin frowned. The idea that the seven of them never had a vacation together didn’t sit well with him.

“Why does this place have an NDA in the first place?” Yoonhyung asked. Since Chanwoo isn’t going into details, Yoonhyung figured he might as well change the subject. “Apparently, an elder relative of the owner used to know a celebrity,” Chanwoo said. “He built this place to give that friend a place to relax.”

“How did you know about this place?” Jinhwan asked. “My friends told me about it,” Chanwoo said. “You’ll have to ask him when he comes."

“Wait, he is coming here?” Junhoe said. Chanwoo hummed. At that moment, a van entered parked in front of the hotel. “One of them is here,” Chanwoo said, getting off his seat. “We should go and say hi.”

…

Once SM had approved their vacation, Sehun immediately asked the members to pack their belongings and to move out. Their largest van was an eight-seater, so the Beagle Line had to squeeze in with Yixing at the back, while Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were stuck in between the two youngest members. Minseok was driving, and Sehun was his guide.

Throughout the trip, the Beagle Line would not stop talking. Yixing-having the patience of a saint-had no problems listening to his chatty dongsaengs. In fact, sometimes Yixing would join in the conversation. Nonetheless, it didn’t stop the other members of EXO from feeling bad for the Chinese member.

“Are you alright, hyung?” Sehun turned his head and asked everyone. “We’re fine, Sehun-ah,” Kyungsoo said. The younger version shifted in his seat. “I’m more worried about Yixing-hyung.”

“Why?” Yixing asked. “I’m perfectly fine. Beakhyun and Chanyeol were just telling me about their gaming tournament. It’s actually entertaining.”

“…Forget I said anything, hyung,” Kyungsoo said. Sehun just smiled. It will take a lot more than three chatty Beagles to annoy Yixing. He turned to look at his younger self. Sehun didn’t miss the way, the younger had shifted. “It’s awkward, isn’t it?” His younger self snorted. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“How did you end up…time travelling?” Minseok asked. “The story involves a crazy, fanboy scientist and idiot dongsaengs with alcohol,” Sehun said. “You can hear the full story once we meet everyone.”

“Wait…what?” Jongdae said. Sehun smirked. “What? Did you think we time travelled because an apocalypse is happening in our world?”

“No!” Jongdae huffed. “I thought you were just going through a midlife crisis, so you decided to time-travel to relive some old memories.”

Sehun’s smirk turned into a scowl. “First of all, a midlife crisis starts around the age of 40, I just reached my thirties.” He ignored Chanyeol’s “so old!” comment. “Second of all, if I was suffering from one, I wouldn’t travel to this year. Rather, I would go back to around 2012.”

Junmyeon gave a sad smile. “When we were 12,” he said softly. The car suddenly became quiet. Sehun mentally cursed himself. Unlike EXO in his timeline, who had around 10 years to accept, forgive, move on and reconcile, the EXO of this timeline was still coming to terms. Sehun tried to think of something to say to fix this situation. “Things will get better. Time really does heal everything.” Junmyeon just gave him a soft smile. “That’s good.”

The GPS in the car told them to get off the main highway to a smaller country road. “We are almost there,” Sehun said. “We just need to drive for a bit on this road.”

…

“Hyung!” Chanwoo said enthusiastically when he saw Sehun. Sehun’s response was to karate chop his head. “Ouch!” Chanwoo exclaimed. “Be glad that’s all you are getting,” Sehun said. He went to the front desk to get his room key and sign the NDA.

“Hello, sunbaenim,” Ikon greeted EXO with a bow. Junmyeon stepped forward and gave them a friendly smile. “Hi,” he said. “You guys are Ikon, right? The new group under YG?”

“Yes,” Hanbin said. “I’m the leader. My name is Kim Hanbin, but I go by the stage name B.I.”

“Nice to meet you,” Junmyeon said. “You probably already know this, but I am EXO’s leader Suho. But you can call me Junmyeon if you want. Also, you don’t have to be so formal with us.”

“Alright, hyung,” Hanbin said. After a moment of silence, he asked. “So…how much does hyung know about what's going on?” Junmyeon sighed. “Not much except that they are here because of a fanboy scientist and an idiot dongsaeng with alcohol?”

“Huh…” Hanbin said. “At least he told you something. My dongsaeng basically told us to pack and leave after he crash-landed in our bathtub.”

“You landed in the bathtub?” Sehun asked Chanwoo with a frown. Chanwoo scowled. “Yeah, not only did I get my clothes wet, but the watch is busted too.”

“WHAT?” Sehun exclaimed. “What do you mean it’s “busted”?”

“Why don't we discuss this after we go to our rooms?" Junmyeon said. "Sure," Chanwoo said quickly. "I'll show you the rooms, while Sehun-hyung waits here for the others to come." He quickly dragged the members of Exo and Ikon away before Sehun could say anything. Sehun just sighed as he took a seat and waited for the other boys to arrive.

…

Sometime later, three cars pulled into the hotel’s parking lot. Various voices were heard as everyone got out of their respective vehicles. “Kookie!” Both Yugyeom and Bambam shouted. Both Jungkook smiled when they saw them. “Namjoon! Jooheon!” Jackson shouted. Both Namjoon and Jooheon gave Jackson a hug or a high-five. Meanwhile, Hoseok was happily chatting with Hyungwon.

“So, you guys are involved in this as well?” Yoongi casually asked Kihyun. “I guess so,” Kihyun said.

“Yuggie, Kyunnie-hyung and I were hanging out together when we got zapped to the past,” Jungkook said. “Kyunnie-hyung?” Almost everyone spoke with a confused look. “Yeah,” Yugyeom said, pointing to Changkyun. “Kyunnie-hyung!”

“Aww!” Minhyuk squealed. “Our maknae is making friends!” He gave the younger Changkyun a tight hug. _Changkyun _sighed. “Can we go inside now, please?”

Once the group got inside, they were greeted by Sehun. “Hello hyung,” Changkyun said politely while Jungkook and Yugyeom went to give him a hug. Everyone else recognized Sehun as a senior. They all bowed and said, “Hello, Sunbaenim!” Sehun smiled while Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Changkyun went to check-in. “There is no need to be so formal,” he said. “Most of you are either older than me or the same age as me.”

“Is everyone already here?” Changkyun asked. “We are still missing Vixx,” Sehun said. Seokjin perked up at the mention of Vixx. “Jaehwan is coming?”

“It’s been a while since I saw Sanghyuk,” Jackson said. “Well, there are two of him, so hyung can see him as much as he wants,” Yugyeom said. “Alright, why don’t you all head to the rooms?” Sehun suggested. “I’ll wait here for Vixx.”

The three groups left. On their way to the rooms, they ran into Chanwoo. “You’re here!” he said happily. “I was on my way to the lobby to keep Sehun-hyung company. Otherwise, I would they would hound me with questions about the future.”

“I mean, you could just answer them,” Youngjae supplied. Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Yeah…no,” he said. “Let’s just go to our rooms.”

“Is everyone just waiting in their room?” Changkyun asked. “No, they are waiting at the gym. You can come in after you freshen up,” Chanwoo said. “I booked the rooms near the gym. The nearby locals use it for morning yoga during the warmer seasons, so there isn’t much equipment. We can do some practice there and hold our discussion without worrying about any hazards.”

The leaders nodded their heads in approval. At least, they won’t be falling behind. “No,” Changkyun said when he saw Minhyuk’s eager expression. “I didn’t even say anything!” Minhyuk huffed. “I know you well enough, hyung,” Changkyun said. “We are not showing you any of our choreographs or singing any of our songs.”

“Why!?” Hoseok exclaimed. “Because those would be future spoilers,” Jungkook said like it’s the most obvious thing. “But that’s not fair!” Jimin whined. The future group sighed. “These were the questions I wanted to avoid,” Chanwoo moaned. “We had to deal with them at some point,” Changkyun shrugged.

“Alright,” Chanwoo said once they reached their destination. He pointed to a large double door. “This is the gym. “The nearest room on the right is where EXO-sunbaenims are staying. Oh, by the way, all the rooms have futon beds. I gave them that room because it’s the biggest amongst the six. The closest room on the left is for BTS-sunbaenim.”

BTS nodded and headed for their room. “You can drop the formalities,” Seokjin told Chanwoo. “Are we sticking to our groups?” Jungkook asked. “We can change later,” Changkyun supplied. “You want to abandon us?” Taehyung said with a raised eyebrow. “Of course not!” Jungkook said. “I just don’t want to answer a million questions.”

“Shy Kookie grew up to be Bratty Jungkook,” Jimin said. “Great!”

“Alright, alright, let’s just go inside,” Namjoon said with a sigh much to everyone else’s amusement.

…

Once everyone settled down, they all gathered at the gym. “Beakhyun-hyung!” Taehyung said happily. “Taehyunggie!” Beakhyun said with equal joy. He and Taehyung shared a big hug. Similarly, Jimin and Jongin also shared a warm embrace. Namjoon and Junmyeon were shaking hands, while similar pleasantries were exchanged all around by the other groups. Everyone stopped talking when a voice loudly shouted, “Jung Chanwoo!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet!  
I wanted to post this earlier but holidays  
HBD V!!!  
Please correct me if I made mistakes!


	8. Finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break. I was just adjusting to the school schedule and trying to make time to write. Enjoy the chapter.

**Finally!!!**

Sehun sighed as he waited for Vixx to arrive. It’s been 15 minutes since BTS, GOT7 and Monsta X came. Sehun was about to text in the group chat when he saw a car stop in front of the parking lot. Sehun got up to greet the guests. “What took you so long?” He asked Sanghyuk as soon as VIXX entered through the door.

“We stopped to eat!” Sanghyuk said casually. Sehun stared at him. “You did…what now?” he asked, not sure if he heard Sanghyuk the first time. “We stopped to eat,” Sanghyuk repeated. “Relax, it’s winter, we are a rookie group, and it was basically an empty convenience store.”

“So what?” Sehun asked. “All forgiven now that you have food?”

“Nope,” Sanghyuk said. “Still killing Channie.” He went to go and sign in at the reception desk. Sehun just shook his head. He turned to look at Vixx. They seemed amused, at least. They probably were interested in seeing how Shy Hyuk became confident Sanghyuk.

“Hello hyung and Hyuk,” Sehun said politely. Hakyeon smiled and ruffled his head. “Somehow, you are still cute despite being 10 years older.”

“Hyung,” Sehun whined. “We are all set,” Sanghyuk said after he was done. “Lead us to our rooms.”

…

“So, which one is our room?” Sanghyuk asked once they reached the rooms. “No clue, Chanwoo didn’t say anything,” Sehun said. “He just grabbed everyone and left me at reception.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Typical. He's probably at the gym with everyone right?” Sehun hummed. “How would you know that?” Hakyeon asked. He and Vixx were fascinated by how casual Sanghyuk was with Sehun. “Cause that’s what I would do,” Sanghyuk said.

He stopped in front of a large door and took a large breath after he grabbed the handle. Sanghyuk pushed the door open and shouted, “Jung Chanwoo!” Vixx took a giant step back from the sudden loud voice while Sehun just cleaned his ears.

Naturally, everyone was looking at them now. “Vixx has arrived,” Sehun said casually. “Yeah, we know,” Changkyun said. “Hyung wasn’t exactly quiet.” Everyone except for the future group and younger Changkyun stared at him. Monsta X knew their maknae was cheeky, but this was just plain sass. Everyone else thought he was a fearless one. Sanghyuk glared at him. “I don’t want to hear any of your smart mouth, Im Changkyun, especially right now.”

He turned to glare at Chanwoo, who was hiding behind Jinhwan. The members of Ikon felt pity for their maknae’s future self. Yugyeom and Jungkook tried not to chuckle since it was funny seeing a man over 180 cm hide behind a man who is less than 170 cm. “Hi Hyung,” Chanwoo said meekly.

Jinhwan didn’t know what to do. He tried to bow, but Chanwoo wrapped his arms around Jinhwan’s torso. “Hyung, don’t bow!” Chanwoo squealed. “You can’t expect me to be rude to my senior!” Jinhwan exclaimed.

“He’s right,” Sanghyuk said. “Now, get away from your hyung and face your consequences like a human being!” Chanwoo reluctantly let go of Jinhwan. “I’m sorry, hyung,” Chanwoo said quickly. “You know I didn’t mean for things to get this bad!”

“This is why we kept on telling you to stop drinking,” Sanghyuk reprimanded. “If you had listened, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place. God knows how much trouble we are going to be in!”

“Alright, alright,” Sehun said. “Enough with the lecture Hyogi.” Hakyeon frowned. He thought only VIXX members called Sanghyuk Hyogi. “What’s done is done,” Sehun continued. “No point in crying over spilled milk or whatever.” Sanghyuk huffed, but he relented.

“By the way, Channie,” Changkyun said. Ikon blinked at the nickname. “Do you have the watch?” Chanwoo handed him the watch. “Not sure what you are going to do with it since it’s busted,” Chanwoo said casually. “Wait…WHAT!?” Sanghyuk, Yugyeom and Jungkook exclaimed. Chanwoo went behind Changkyun. “What do you mean the watch is busted?” Sanghyuk exclaimed.

Chanwoo quickly explained what happened. “What kind of a scientist makes a time travel watch that isn’t waterproof?” Yugyeom moaned. “The dumb kind,” Jungkook answered. “Now what?”

Minseok coughed. “As much as I am fascinated by…this, I think we should take time to introduce ourselves and maybe an explanation?”

“Sure,” Sehun said, pointing at EXO. “Seniors first.”

“Right,” Junmyeon said. “You all probably know who we are but for formalities sake…” EXO introduced themselves first, followed by VIXX, BTS, GOT7, MONSTA X and IKON. At the end of each of their respective group introduction, the future maknaes would introduce themselves.

“Okay, now that all is done,” Junmyeon said. “Mind telling us how you all time travelled here?” The future group blinked. “I guess we have been delaying it longer than necessary,” Sehun said. “So, it was a Saturday on a cold December night in our timeline…”

…

Six men clinked their beer glasses. They were meeting up after a long time in one of the private areas of a quiet bar. “So Hyogi,” Sehun said with a big smile. “How does it feel to be going on another world tour?” “

It’s unbelievable,” Sanghyuk said with a small smile. “Can’t believe we are going on another world tour.”

“You said the same thing the first time you went on a world tour, hyung,” Changkyun said with an eye roll. He was also ignoring Chanwoo's continuous patting at his back.

“A second world tour is just as crazy as the first one,” Sanghyuk said defensively. “Don’t mind, Kyunnie-hyung, Hyukkie-hyung,” Yugyeom said. “He just likes to rile people up.” Changkyun just shrugged, but everyone could see the little smirk on his face. Chanwoo was still patting Changkyun’s shoulder. “Will you stop that?” Changkyun snapped.

“I was trying to get your attention,” Chanwoo said. “For what?” Changkyun asked. “An old guy a few tables away is staring at us,” Chanwoo answered subtly pointing at the table. Everyone looked at the direction Chanwoo pointed. Plainly enough, an old Caucasian man was sitting alone with a half-full beer glass, and he was definitely staring back at them.

The maknaes looked away and shifted closer together. “Okay, first things first,” Sanghyuk urgently whispered. “Do anyone of you know him?” They all shook their head. “Do you think he is a sasaeng?” Yugyeom asked. “Since when do male K-pop groups get male sasaengs?” Jungkook said with disbelief. “Plus, he is too old,” Sehun said. “Aren’t there guys who are like, into really young guys?” Chanwoo asked. Everyone gave him a bemused expression. “What?” Chanwoo asked.

“You know what?” Changkyun said. “We can either question this the entire night or we can go get answers ourselves.” He stood up from his seat only to be brought back down by the other five. “What do you think you're doing?” Sanghyuk frantically whispered. “Getting answers,” Changkyun said. “Hyung, are you crazy?” Jungkook said. “He could be a dangerous man for all, you know.”

“In that case, I expect you to come and help me,” Changkyun said dismissively. He got up again despite the protests from his friends. The other maknaes watched as Changkyun went up to the man, and chatted with the old man. It seemed like the man had something interesting to say to Changkyun because he sat down at the old man’s table. They continued to watch as the old man gave Changkyun an item.

A few minutes later, Changkyun came back to the maknae table with a confused expression. Meanwhile, the old man had left the café. “So, what did he say?” Sehun asked. “He said that he is a scientist, who used to work at Harvard with my dad,” Changkyun said. “Wait, seriously?” Jungkook said. “Do you remember him?”

“No,” Changkyun said. “But he said, that was to be expected since I was young, and we never met. But he did show me a picture of him and my dad together.”

“O…kay, but how did he find you?” Sanghyuk asked. “Internet, apparently,” Changkyun said. “I mean, people sell our private information all the time, right?”

The others still looked uneasy. “I don’t know, hyung,” Yugyeom said. “It’s still dodgy.” Changkyun shrugged. “Yeah, well, he is gone now,” Changkyun said. “All he wanted to do was to give me this.” He showed them the item the man gave him.

The table scrutinized the item. “It looks like the watch from your Dramarama mv,” Jungkook observed. “Yeah, that’s exactly what he said,” Changkyun said. “According to him, his daughter is a Monbebe.”

“Huh,” Sehun said. “What are the chances of that.” Changkyun shrugged. “Anyway, his daughter showed him our Dramarama MV, and he got inspired by it, I suppose.”

“So what?” Sanghyuk said. “He remade the watch and gave it to you as a gift? That’s…nice, I guess.”

“Yeah…” Changkyun said hesitantly. “That’s not all, though. According to him, this watch does the same thing as the watch in the MV.” He let the information sink into everyone’s mind. “Wait, wait, wait,” Jungkook said. “Are you telling me that old man thinks he invented a time machine!?"

"That's...what he said," Changkyun said. Everyone just stared at Changkyun. “Okay, so the guy isn’t dangerous,” Yugyeom said. “He’s just insane!”

“He doesn’t honestly believe he invented a time machine, does he?” Sehun asked. “Why would he give it to you then?”

“According to him, I inspired him, so I have the right to use it,” Changkyun said. Chanwoo snorted. “Well, I think we should just forget about this whole thing and just enjoy the night.”

Sehun shrugged. “That seems fair.” Everyone went back to eating and drinking, except for Changkyun. Yugyeom noticed and asked, “Is everything alright, hyung?”

Changkyun hummed. “It’s just…my gut is telling me to be careful.” Jungkook frowned. “Careful of what?”

“The watch,” Changkyun said. “You don’t actually believe it, do you?” Chanwoo said incredulously. Changkyun shook his head. “Of course not!” He said. “But my gut senses rarely are wrong about something.”

“Hyung,” Chanwoo said. “Just for tonight, ignore your gut and forget about the guy and the watch and have fun!" Changkyun reluctantly dropped the topic and joined everyone.

After half an hour of eating and drinking, Chanwoo took the watch from Changkyun before Changkyun could react. "It really does look like that watch," Chanwoo said with a slur. Despite the other boys telling him to stop drinking, he continued to drink. "Give that back!" Changkyun demanded. Chanwoo waved his hand. "Give me a minute," he said before he continued to play with the watch. "I think we had to turn this dial," he said while turning the metal dial on the side of the watch. He was squinting his eyes to concentrate.

"Chanwoo, I think you should return the watch now," Sanghyuk said with emphasis on now. Chanwoo ignored him and continued to dial the watch. Once he was satisfied, he said. "And then you press the button below."

"Don't!" Changkyun exclaimed. But it was too late, all six boys had disappeared.

_…_

“So, let me get this straight…” Namjoon said, rubbing his forehead. “The reason you all are here is that you all forgot “stranger danger.”

The future group looked at one another, then at Namjoon. “Uh…yeah…I guess,” Jungkook answered his hyung sheepishly. “And alcohol,” Yugyeom added. “You can’t forget that.”

Everyone except the maknaes sighed. “People really do get dumber as they get older,” Hakyeon muttered. He was clearly annoyed. Hyuk was somewhat offended but tried not to show it in front of Hakyeon. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of Cha Hakyeon 

“Seriously, though,” Jiwon said. “What were you thinking? Why didn’t you call us as soon as you saw that old man?” He tried not to feel upset. He knows things are awkward between them and Chanwoo, but surely things got better in the future.

“We didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Yugyeom said. “I mean, people following us, coming up to us or staring at us is pretty common.”

“Yes,” Jinyoung said. “But they usually tend to be women, NOT CREEPY OLD MEN!” The members of GOT7 stepped away when Jinyoung yelled the last bit. He was trying not to feel upset by the fact that his maknae didn’t think about calling him. “He’s right, you know?” Hyunwoo said. “Creepy old men are generally not good signs, especially if they can use the internet like that.”

“I’m more surprised by the fact that he has a daughter who is a Monbebe,” Kihyun muttered. “A time travel concept does sound like a lot of fun,” Minhyuk said. “Who was the time traveller?”

“Nice try, hyung,” Changkyun said. Minhyuk pouted with his best puppy dog eyes. Changkyun just rolled his eyes and looked away. Being roommates for a long time helped Changkyun’s immunity to Minhyuk’s puppy dog eyes. Needless to say, Monsta X was surprised. “How the hell did he dodge the puppy eyes?” Kihyun asked with wide eyes. “Secret,” Changkyun said cheekily. Kihyun huffed.

“Let’s not get distracted here,” Junmyeon said. He wondered if he needed to lecture Sehun about “stranger danger” all over again. "Well, now that you are all together, what are you going to do?"

"Go back, of course!" The future group said. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Junhoe asked. "Didn’t you say the watch was busted?”

There was an awkward silence before Changkyun cleared his throat. “I might have an idea on something,” he said. Immediately, everyone looked at him. “Wait…what?” Sehun said. “You know how to get back?”

“No, I just have an idea on something,” Changkyun said. “That something might help us get back to our timeline.”

“And that idea is?” Sanghyuk asked impatiently.

“On the way here, I was reading the old science book dad gave me,” Changkyun said. He was waiting to see if anyone was thinking of making any “witty” comments. No one did, so he continued. “I found out that the technology used to make the watch was similar to what was said in Dad’s book.”

“Wait, what!” Namjoon exclaimed. “Your dad’s science book talked about how to make a time machine?”

“Yes, but the technology and software described in the book to create the device did not exist at the time of the publication,” Changkyun said. “Little did the author know that technology changes really fast. So, what didn’t exist in their timeline, exists in ours.”

“So, then what are we going to do?” Jungkook asked. “Make our own time machine?”

“Of course not,” Changkyun said. “But I realized that I can use the watch, my phone and a few gears to make a cross-time communicator.”

Everyone looked confused except for Namjoon. “You are going to contact the future?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is that even possible?” Junmyeon asked. “If we can time travel, we can do anything,” Sehun said with a shrug.

“So, what do we need to do?” Sanghyuk asked. “We need to go to Busan and get some stuff,” Changkyun answered. “We are going to Busan?” Jungkook asked with eagerness. His younger self and Jimin looked just as interested. “You…” Sanghyuk said, pointing at Jungkook. “…and Sehun-hyung are not going anywhere.”

“Why not?” Jungkook complained. “I’m the hyung!” Sehun protested.

“What are the two biggest hits of 2015?” Sanghyuk asked. “I Need You by BTS and Call Me Baby by EXO”* Yugyeom automatically answered. Said two groups looked slightly sheepish. Sanghyuk nodded.

“You and Sehun-hyung are staying, Kookie,” Sanghyuk said. “And that is final.”

Jungkook wrinkled his nose like a bunny. BTS (except Kookie) smiled. Some things haven’t changed. “Why do I feel like a gladiator entering a hungry lion’s cage?”

“You might as well be one, considering how nosy and persistent some of our hyungs are,” Yugyeom said cheekily. “Excuse me, Yugyeom-ah,” Jackson said. “But who exactly are you talking about here?”

“Oh, look at the time!” Yugyeom said. “We should hurry up and leave! Don’t worry about food. We will get it on the way back.” He grabbed Changkyun’s hand and left the room. Sanghyuk shook his head and followed behind Yugyeom with Chanwoo.

“Did he just dodge my question?” Jackson asked. Jinyoung moaned. “He became a brat!”

“Word of advice,” Jungkook said to his younger self. “Find a new best friend.”

“Noted,” Kookie said. Younger Yugyeom just smiled. There was an awkward silence. “So,” Jaehwan said eagerly. Sehun and Jungkook braced themselves. “You’re going to tell us anything? At least about the boys who are not here?”

Hyuk rolled his eyes. “Hyung, seriously? If they did that, our future selves would drag them down.”

“Well, most of our “interesting stories” involve other members of the group,” Sehun said. “In other words, if we drag them, one of you will be dragged as well.” The groups were silent as they thought for a moment.

“Fine,” Hakyeon said. “If we are going through with this, then you need to share embarrassing stories about yourselves!” Hyuk exclaimed. “It’s only fair!” The maknaes of Monsta X, Ikon and Got7 agreed. “Fine!” Sehun sighed. He and Jungkook took out their cellphones.

“Jungkook reads Sehun’s, Sehun reads Jungkook’s,” Minseok said. Jungkook and Sehun looked at one another. “Fine,” the two men muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have written yet!   
If I made any mistakes or things don't make sense, then please inform me.  
I don't expect this fic to be very long.   
Less than 20 chapters, hopefully.


	9. Maknae Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fanfic is becoming two fanfics converted into one.  
Oh well...We have such a large cast; I apologize if I left out anyone.  
Some groups are a lot harder to write about than others.  
Something to keep in mind. Older Hyuk, Changkyun, Chanwoo and Yugyeom are not here.  
So when I mention their names, I mean the younger version.

**Maknae Chat**

“So, I guess we will start from the beginning when we first began this chat,” Sehun said. No one objected. “Wait!” Beakhyun said. “Why don’t we have the maknae’s do voiceover?”

“Yes, please!” Taehyung said eagerly. “That sounds like a lot of fun!” 

“How exactly do you expect us to do that?” Younger Changkyun asked. “Yea, we don’t exactly have those chats saved on our phone,” Younger Chanwoo added.

“Send the chat to their phones,” Hakyeon told Sehun and Jungkook. They send the chat to the other maknaes. They began once everyone received the mail. “By the way, all this takes place within 2020-2023,” Sehun said.

**Maknae’s Got Each Other’s Back**

“Interesting title,” Younger Changkyun said. “More like ironic,” Sanghyuk said.

** _Hyukkie added Senshine…_ **

“Who is Senshine?” Taehyung asked. “Me,” Sehun said with red ears. “My fans gave me that nickname.”

“Senshine…” Jongdae said. “I like it.”

“I think we should call Sehun the Younger, Senshine,” Chanyeol said. Sehun or Senshine didn’t mind the nickname.

“We haven’t even started!” Yugyeom observed. “And they are already like this.”

“That’s good!” Changkyun said. “Hopefully, our future selves will be quick, so that way, nothing too embarrassing is revealed.”

** _…Kookie and Kkukung_ **

“Kkukung?” Some people asked. “Changkyun-hyung’s nickname,” Jungkook answered. “According to him, Wonho-hyung gave him that nickname.” Monsta X was surprised, especially since Wonho and Changkyun of this timeline were still awkward with one another. “When did I?” Wonho asked with an embarrassed look. “2016,” Jungkook answered. Changkyun quickly read the next line with red ears.

** _Kkukung: What’s this?_ **

** _Hyukkie: A chat. I figured that since the six of us have gotten to know each other, we might as well have a group chat._ **

** _Kookie: How come there are only four of us?_ **

** _Hyukkie: Don’t have the other numbers_ **

“Contradictory much?” All the maknaes except Hyuk said. Hyuk glared at them. “Honestly, Hyogi,” Hakyeon said. “I thought I taught you better than that.”

** _Senshine: Doesn’t that contradict what you just said?_ **

Senshine did a high-five with Sehun.

** _Kkukung: ^_ **

** _Kookie: ^_ **

** _Hyukkie: Shut up and add the other two!_ **

** _Kkukung added Channie._ **

** _Kookie added Yuggie._ **

** _Yuggie: I’m hurt._ **

** _Channie: Seriously, Hyogi-hyung. How offensive is that!_ **

** _Hyukkie: YOU SHOULD KNOW VERY WELL THAT WE NEVER EXCHANGED NUMBERS BECAUSE WE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO!! _ **

** _Hyukkie: STOP MAKING ME A BAD GUY!!_ **

“Can’t believe you made me scream through text,” Hyuk moaned. “You know what they say,” Changkyun said. “Those who rile you up are usually the closest.”

“Who the hell said that?” Minhyuk asked his dongsaeng. “Me!” Changkyun answered.

** _Senshine: Alright, alright. Now that we all are here, let’s try not to murder anyone. _ **

** _Channie: What are we even supposed to talk about?_ **

** _Hyukkie: Anything. We can talk about our schedules, our members, our fans, our members, our comebacks, our members, fun things we learned in social media, our members, and so on._ **

“Is there something I ought to know, Hyogi?” Hakyeon asked with raised eyebrows. “It’s in the future!” Hyuk said.

** _Kkukung: Why do I get the feeling that you want to talk about your members?_ **

** _Senshine: Makes sense. We are all maknaes. There are things that only fellow maknaes would understand. We can gush when they do nice things, rant when they annoy us…basically, whatever dumb stuff we can’t say to their face, we will say it here. _ **

** _Channie: So, this is basically a maknae’s secret diary?_ **

“Violated!” Hyuk said. “Heavily violated!”

“Calm down,” Sehun said. “If this is going to be like your typical time travel story, then you won’t remember anything in the end.” Everyone was confused.

** _Hyukkie: I guess. But don’t expect me to be quiet about something serious._ **

** _Kookie: ^_ **

** _Yuggie: ^_ **

** _Kkukung: ^_ **

** _Channie: Okay, then, who wants to start?_ **

** _Kookie: Can I just say that as someone who has more than group chat, I advise you to spend equal time on all group chats._ **

** _Yuggie: You would know all about that, wouldn’t you Kookie *smirk emoji*_ **

** _Kookie: FUCK YOU!!_ **

BTS gave their maknae a scandalized expression. “What?” Jungkook said defensively. “Everyone swears!” Everyone else, especially Yugyeom, laughed.

** _Kookie: After you revealed that I spend more time on the 97-group chat versus the BTS one, my hyungs gave me the biggest guilt trip in the entire world!!_ **

“That’s why you don’t respond!” Jimin exclaimed. “I’m happy you have such good friends, but you could at least send a message every now and then,” Namjoon said. “Now, now Joonie,” Seokjin said. “Kookie has friends! Isn’t that what we always wanted. Besides he spent so much time with us, it makes sense he would want a breather every now and then.” Kookie moaned while Jungkook muttered, “Déjà vu.”

** _Kkukung: Seems like an exaggeration._ **

** _Kookie: It isn’t for me! _ **

** _Channie: My hyungs are calling me. I need to go. _ **

** _Hyukkie: Alright, let’s talk later then._ **

“That was our first chat,” Sehun said. “I’m already dreading this,” Jungkook said. “Better than asking us questions about the future,” Sehun responded. “Isn’t this future related?” Hyuk asked. “Yeah, but nothing too bad,” Sehun said. “I’ll make sure of it.” Jungkook showed them the next one.

** _Kookie: Not gonna lie, Lee Minho is attractive._ **

“Huh,” Jimin said. “He’s your type?” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “No, hyung. He is not my type. I was watching one of his drama.”

** _Channie: *eye roll* Tell us something I don’t know. _ **

** _Hyukkie: I would love to work on a drama with him._ **

** _Yuggie: Hey, Channie! Help your hyung out!_ **

Chanwoo glared at Yugyeom. He didn’t care that Yugyeom was older.

** _Channie: *sigh* I didn’t act with him. I worked on the same drama as him._ **

** _Kkukung: *smirk* Still can’t stand the Heirs?_ **

** _Kookie: Don’t blame him. His acting is a little cringy. XD_ **

** _Channie: You do realize that because of my child acting, I’m technically your sunbae?_ **

** _Yuggie: *insert home alone meme* The horror!! XD_ **

Ikon snickered while Chanwoo scowled.

** _Senshine: Alright, that’s enough of the teasing._ **

** _Kkukung: We’re just teasing our maknae._ **

“Sometimes being a maknae is a pain,” Chanwoo said. All the other maknaes snickered while the older members just gave amused smiles.

** _Kookie: I’m starting to see why my members like to tease me._ **

** _Senshine: So, does that mean you are going to be more polite?_ **

** _Yuggie: Hell, no!_ **

Everyone laughed while GOT7 glared at their maknae. “I didn’t say anything yet,” Younger Yugyeom said. “That’s the end of that,” Jungkook said. Sehun picked the next one.

** _Channie: Okay, Jeon Jungkook, do you like Taehyung-hyung or Jimin-hyung better?_ **

“The fuck?” Kookie said with a bemused expression while Jungkook moaned in annoyance. Taehyung and Jimin were just as surprised as Kookie. Ikon blinked at their maknae’s blunt informality.

** _Kookie: Okay, first of all, WHAT? Second of all, it’s Jungkook-hyung!_ **

Seokjin snorted. How ironic.

** _Yuggie: Neither. Everyone knows Rap Monster is his favourite._ **

“Wait, what?” BTS hyungs exclaimed. “Namjoon’s your favourite?” Seokjin asked Jungkook and Kookie. Jungkook and Kookie gave an embarrassed smile and nodded. Namjoon gave a shy smile. “He is the reason why I auditioned for Big Hit,” Jungkook said with red cheeks.

“Aww,” some of the other groups said. This caused both Kookie’s and Jungkook’s cheeks to turn even redder. Namjoon looked like it was Christmas tomorrow while everyone else in BTS pouted.

** _Channie: Yeah, but who is second?_ **

** _Kookie: I…I don’t know! What is this conversation?_ **

** _Kkukung: You’ve been exploring Twitter again, haven’t you?_ **

“Twitter’s still a thing?” Yoongi asked. “Yea,” Sehun said. “There have been changes such as people aren’t allowed to post malicious comments on public figures. Hyuk, the older, can tell you more about it.”

** _Hyukkie: Please tell me this isn’t that dumb Jikook vs. Taekook debate._ **

Taehyung, Jimin and Kookie all groaned. “Still on about that?” Seokjin asked.

** _Kkukung: It really is a dumb debate! Just agree on a threesome or something._ **

BTS hyung line busted out in laughter, while the maknae line just stood there with mouth wide open and very red cheeks.

“You are ridiculous,” Kihyun said to Changkyun. “I didn’t do anything, yet,” Changkyun said defensively.

** _ Kookie: Hyung!_ **

** _Yuggie: *laughing emoji*_ **

** _Senshine: What was it that some fans used to say? Polyamory is the way to go?_ **

“What on earth have you been doing in your spare time?” Junmyeon asked. Sehun ignored him.

** _Kookie: You know, I was thinking that I might be capable of throwing some of you off Namsan tower. Anyone want to help me test that theory?_ **

“Jungkook!” Seokjin exclaimed. “They were bullying me!” Jungkook said defensively.

** _Kkukung: If you are going to throw people from any tower, it should be the Burj Khalifa. _ **

“Changkyun-ah, is there something us hyungs should know?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun ignored him.

** _Senshine: 10/10. I highly recommend Dubai._ **

** _Kookie: ^_ **

“You’ve been to Dubai?” EXO and BTS asked their maknae. “We been to Dubai,” the maknaes responded with an emphasis on we.

** _Channie: Okay, but seriously Jungkook, who is your pick?_ **

** _Kookie: YOU ARE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THIS!?_ **

“Why?” Kookie asked Chanwoo. “I didn’t do anything yet!” Chanwoo said. 

“Is this going to be a common maknae phrase now?” Yugyeom asked.

** _Kkukung: Just tell him who you are more comfortable with_ **

** _Kookie: Both!_ **

** _Yuggie: Alright, you greedy bastard, who were you more comfortable with from the beginning?_ **

Kookie kicked Yugyeom, while everyone else laughed. Jimin and Taehyung were interested in Jungkook’s answer.

** _Kookie: First, what did you just call me? And I got close to Jimin-hyung since we are both from Busan._ **

** _Channie: How long till you got close to Taehyung-hyung?_ **

** _Kookie: A month or two? At first, I was afraid of him and Jin-hyung since they were good looking._ **

“I know,” Seokjin said smugly while Taehyung had a shy smile. “Why?” Kookie whined to his older self. “These weren’t meant to be read out loud!” Jungkook said defensively. “Then why are we reading this out loud?” Kookie continued to whine.

“His fault!” Jungkook said pointing to Sehun. Sehun smirked. 

“The chat continues on a little later,” Hyuk informed them.

** _Kookie: KIM YUGYEOM I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!_ **

“The fuck?” Yugyeom said. “What did you do now?” Kookie said. 

** _Yuggie: That’s what you get for telling my hyungs that I had a man-crush on JB-hyung._ **

“Wait…WHAT?” Jaebeom asked. “JEON JUNGKOOK!” Yugyeom howled. BamBam just shook his head at his friends’ antics.

** _Hyukkie: Woah, Woah, slow down! What on earth just happened?_ **

** _Kkukung: Yeah, start from the beginning. _ **

** _Kookie: Okay, so, GOT7 and BTS were hanging out._ **

** _Yuggie: And we decided to play Never Have I_ **

** _Kookie: With alcohol_ **

** _Yuggie: Duh!_ **

“Oh boy,” Seokjin, Namjoon, Jaebeom and Jinyoung said.

** _Kookie: I mean how can you play Never Have I without alcohol_ **

** _Senshine: Okay, let’s not get distracted here. _ **

** _Yuggie: Anyway, we were playing, and this bastard decided to say, “Never have I ever found anyone in this room attractive.”_ **

** _Kookie: Yeah, okay, I was a bastard, but you are a bigger bastard for cheating._ **

** _Channie: How does one cheat at Never Have I?_ **

** _Kookie: By not drinking when he is supposed to! So, I called him out for it._ **

** _Yuggie: By revealing my man crush in front of JB-hyung! If you had said Chris Brown, I wouldn’t have cared but JB-hyung!?_ **

“What’s wrong if JB finds out?” Jackson asked. “Dude, it’s like you finding out that I think you are good looking,” Jooheon said. “You think I am good looking?” Jackson asked. Jooheon sighed.

** _Kookie: So, you decided to blurt out that I found Tae-hyung attractive!?_ **

** _Senshine: Okay! Once again! Calm Down._ **

** _Kkukung: Yeah, I mean, who cares if you find another guy attractive. Everyone knows I find some of my members to be beautiful, sexy and adorable._ **

** _Channie: Doesn’t that describe all your members?_ **

** _Kkukung: My point is... I have hot members, and I am not afraid to admit it._ **

“Aww,” Jooheon and Minhyuk said. The rest of Monsta X looked shy, while Changkyun was wondering what was taking his future self so long.

** _Hyukkie: He’s right, you know. It’s not as if the members are going to treat you any differently just because you find some of them attractive. I called Binnie-hyung handsome and Ravi-hyung adorable all the time. _ **

“Just Binnie and Ravi?” Jaehwan asked with a pout. “What about me?”

“And me?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon was also curious, but he tried not to show much of a reaction. Hyuk was _really_ starting to dislike older Sehun. 

** _Senshine: They probably secretly liked it. Cause you know, you two are the maknae and all that. So, stop fighting!_ **

** _Kookie:…fine!_ **

** _Yuggie:…ok…_ **

** _Channie: Geez *eye roll* with such a reaction, you think they were forced to ask their crushes on a date._ **

** _Yuggie: FUCK OFF!_ **

** _Kookie: ^_ **

Everyone else except Yugyeom, Jungkook and Kookie laughed. “You sure are a ballsy one,” Kookie said to Chanwoo with narrowed eyes. Chanwoo gave a nervous smile while Ikon prayed for their maknae’s health.

** _Kkukung: FIVE YEARS! I’ve been in this industry for Five Years, and they are still asking me who my favourite hyung is!_ **

“Who is your favourite?” Hyuk asked Changkyun. “Don’t have one,” Changkyun responded. “Really?” Minhyuk asked. “Yes!” Changkyun answered.

** _Channie: I mean, just tell them who your favourite is._ **

** _Kkukung: I don’t have one! It’s like picking a favourite from Mom and Dad._ **

** _Senshine: Some kids do have favourites_ **

** _Kkukung: Well, I am not one of them! _ **

** _Senshine: Isn’t your dad your role model?_ **

** _Kkukung: And my mom introduced me to music!_ **

** _Hyukkie: You could just name a random hyung of the top of your head?_ **

** _Kookie: And have the rest of them mope and whine his ears out?_ **

“I don’t mope and whine,” Kihyun said with a huff.

** _Yuggie: Want us to figure out your favourite for you?_ **

“How?” Changkyun asked.

** _Kkukung: I don’t think that how it works…_ **

** _Senshine: Just say you like Shownu-hyung. You like your Dad, and Shownu-hyung is a dad._ **

“What kind of reasoning is that?” Hyunwoo asked. Everyone else that knows Shownu laughed.

** _Kkukung: Don’t think hyung would like the idea._ **

“No, no, I don’t!” Hyunwoo said.

** _Hyukkie: You could pick Kihyun-hyung. He does take care of you a lot!_ **

** _Yuggie: But then that means he also likes how much Kihyun-hyung nags._ **

“I don’t nag!” Kihyun said. Hyungwon and Minhyuk snorted.

** _Kookie: Pick Wonho-hyung. He is your ang mate._ **

“He’s/I’m my/his WHAT?” Changkyun and Wonho exclaimed. “Shouldn’t it be me?” Jooheon asked.

** _Channie: But everyone in the fandom knows his true soulmate is Jooheon._ **

** _Yuggie: Doesn’t Kyunnie-hyung hang out with Hyungwon-hyung a lot?_ **

Hyungwon and Changkyun looked at one another. They have started to hang out a lot…

** _Yuggie: Not to mention, you both are from Gwangju and went to the same academy._ **

“But for some reason, we never met,” Hyungwon said. “Not even once.”

“You don’t even remember seeing each other’s face, right?” Wonho said. “Nope,” Hyungwon said. “I would remember if I saw someone handsome like hyung,” Changkyun muttered.

** _Senshine: Speaking of Gwangju and the same academy…you could pick Minhyuk-hyung. You are roommates, after all._ **

** _Kkukung:…I’m finally starting to see why people are asking me this dumb question. My hyungs are calling me so… see ya later, alligator._ **

** _Channie: Hello, I’m an Ali-alligator_ **

** _Kkukung:…I…honestly don’t know how to react._ **

“What did we miss?” Minhyuk asked. “Ah…future song spoiler?” Jungkook said. “What? Are you telling us that we are going to release a song called Alligator?” Kihyun asked. Jungkook and Sehun said nothing. “Huh,” Wonho said. “Guess we do.”

“We are back!” Older Sanghyuk exclaimed. “What did we miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more conversations, but this fic was becoming too long.  
Maybe in the future...  
Anyway, I wrote this chapter (and fanfic) to mainly highlight what type of dynamic the group would have.  
I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be on what the other four have been up to.


	10. It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what happened to the other group while the past group was reacting to the chats.  
Also, IM makes the communicator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know S.K's average spending.  
Also: Happy Birthday Wonho!   
Get Well Soon Yoongi!  
Congrats to BI for being cleared of all of his charges  
Enjoy the chapter!!!

**It’s Done**

Sanghyuk pulled the car at the nearest free parking spot. Amongst the four boys, he was the only one with a valid driver’s license in this timeline. “How do we do this?” He asked Changkyun. Changkyun was sitting at the passenger’s seat.

“We need to separate,” Changkyun said. “It’s less suspicious, and we have a lot of things we need to get.” Sanghyuk nodded. “You all have cash on you?” He asked. “We can’t use our cards on this timeline.”

Everyone checked their wallet and piled up the cash they had. In total, the group had around 1500 won. “This’ll be enough, right?” Yugyeom asked with a frown. “That depends on what we need,” Sanghyuk said. “What do we need?”

“Some gears for the communicator, it will cost around 75 won,” Changkyun said. “I checked. We’ll need food for around 50 people.” Chanwoo grimaced. “That’ll be costly.” 

“Not if we go with cheap, convenient food,” Sanghyuk said. “It’s nothing new for us.” Everyone grimaced in agreement. Who can forget their trainee years? “Alright, Changkyun, go buy your gears with the 75 won,” Sanghyuk said. “The rest of us will split up and buy food.” Changkyun took the money and left.

Sanghyuk turned to look at the two youngest. “Go somewhere less crowded. Don’t order in a large batch. Buy stuff for five people max and come back to the van. Also, make sure to update each other when you do buy something, we don’t want to buy too much.”

The two youngest nodded, but Sanghyuk noticed the hesitation on their eyes. “What’s wrong?” Sanghyuk asked. Yugyeom and Chanwoo looked at one other before Chanwoo said. “It’s just that…the members are always treating me to something nice, I don’t want to treat them to just convi food, you know?”

Sanghyuk looked at them with sympathy. “In that case, do you want to buy less but nicer meals?” The two though for a moment and nodded. “Alright then, no more than five orders per restaurant,” Sanghyuk said. “Let’s take 475 each and order what we can with that amount.” With that, the three of them left to buy food. Changkyun had quickly finished his shopping and was waiting for the other three to come back inside the car. After some time, they managed to get food for around 35 people. 

…

“We’re back!” Sanghyuk said. “What did we miss?” The four men came back and saw the older members were huddled around the maknaes who had their phones out. “What are you all doing?”

“Reading our maknae chat logs,” Sehun said. “WHY?” Sanghyuk, Older Yugyeom, and Older Chanwoo exclaimed. “To distract them from asking about the future,” Sehun said. “And _this_ didn’t spoil anything?” Sanghyuk asked. “Aside from Monsta X releasing a song called Alligator, Yugyeom’s man-crush on JB-hyung (“Why?” Older Yugyeom exclaimed), Taekook vs. Jikook still being relevant, Chanwoo hating Heirs (Older Chanwoo sighed), and us driving you insane, nothing significant was spoiled,” Sehun told Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk sighed. He turned to Changkyun. “How long will it take for you to complete the communicator-thingy?”

“3 hours minimum,” Changkyun said. “After that, it all depends on our hyungs.”

“Us?” Jooheon asked. “Yep,” Changkyun said. “Since you will be the one to find the crazy scientist, get him to make another watch, and a memory eraser.”

“Memory eraser?” Kihyun asked. “You know, that thing from Men in Black,” Changkyun said. Most of them were confused. “You’re going to erase our memories!” Mark exclaimed in English. Everyone took a big step back. It was shocking to hear someone quiet like Mark shout.

“Have to; otherwise, Spoiler7 will cause an apocalypse,” Changkyun said. “Spoiler7?” Got7 said with a frown. “Oh, come on, hyung!” Older Yugyeom exclaimed. “We aren’t that bad!”

The rest of the maknaes gave him incredulous looks. “~We’re gonna fly~” Sanghyuk sang. “~Did you wait too long? I’m so sorry~” Jungkook also sang.

“Ok, first of all, you just spoiled two of our songs!” Yugyeom exclaimed. “Wait, those were our songs?” Jackson asked. “What are they called?” Youngjae added. “Was that the chorus?” Jinyoung inquired. “Would you mind repeating those lines again?” Younger Yugyeom requested. “What’s the concept?” Jaebeom asked. “What year do we release them?” Mark questioned. “Do I look good?” Bambam asked.

Older Yugyeom sighed. “As I was saying, you just spoiled two of our songs, and second of all, those are our songs!” He continued. “We only spoil our songs!”

“Oh, I see,” the other maknaes said. Their tone implied that they don’t believe Yugyeom. Yugyeom scowled. “Screw you guys, I’m hungry!”

“In that case, let’s eat!” Jinyoung said. The six groups gathered around and started to eat. It wasn’t a lot of food, but they were still satisfied. Changkyun went to a room immediately to work on the watch. “No one is allowed to enter until I am done!” He said.

“What do you do while we wait?” Older Chanwoo asked. “You could play the songs you just spoiled?” Taehyung asked with a hopeful expression. “Since you are erasing our memories and all that.”

The future group wondered why some of their members are so persistent. “…We need permission,” Older Yugyeom said. “Whose?” Youngjae asked. “Our members,” Jungkook said. The groups gave a bemused expression. “He means the older ones,” Sehun said. “Really now?” Jongdae asked. “What?” Sehun said defensively. “It concerns them as well.”

“Now you decided to pull the good maknae card,” Junmyeon asked incredulously. Sehun chose to ignore him and said. “Why don’t we play guess the choreo? It’ll be every song except the groups here unless it’s an old song.”

“Oh, now you are being assholes!” Jackson exclaimed. “What about collab groups?” Sanghyuk asked. “If it has anyone from this room, then you can’t perform it,” Sehun said. The maknaes looked at one before they agreed. “Sehun-hyung starts us off,”

Sehun put on his air pods. “What are those?” Chanyeol asked. “Apple’s wireless earbuds,” Sanghyuk answered. “Really convenient when you want to dance without blasting music.”

Sehun turned on his music and gave the phone to Sanghyuk. “Oh, come on!” Sehun whined. None the less, he performed the choreo. “Fire by 2ne1-subaenims!” Older Chanwoo and Ikon answered. “How many songs per person?” Kookie asked. “Let’s do 5 per person,” Sehun said. “Future group only!” The past people just rolled their eyes. Sehun tapped his watch to change the song on his phone. “Technology sure has come far,” Minseok commented.

“Oh, this one,” Sehun commented. He barely performed 10 seconds of the choreo before EXO shouted. “I Got A Boy by SNSD!”

“You’re dancing has improved Sehun-ah,” Yixing commented. Both Sehun and Senshine gave him a broad happy smile. He went on to perform his next song, which was Lucifer by Shinee (Jongin, Wonsik, and Jimin immediately got it). The next song was a little more complicated. It was Shinee’s Tell Me What to Do. Jungkook and Older Yugyeom guessed this one. “Wait…what’s the name of the song again?” Jongin asked. “When did they release it?” Jimin asked. “Could we listen to at least a snippet?” Wonsik asked.

The future group refused to give an answer much to their chagrin. Sehun’s next song was NCT U’s Boss. Older Yugyeom got that one as well. “Who is NCT U?” Beakhyun asked. Once again, no answer. “This’ll be a pain,” Hyunwoo moaned.

Sanghyuk took over for Sehun and continued to use Sehun’s playlist. His song was very familiar to BTS. “Oh, come on!” Seokjin moaned. “War of Hormone, really?” Sanghyuk shrugged. His next song was Married to the Music by Shinee. He waited until the chorus before he started dancing. “At this rate, I am tempted to write all these songs down in a piece of paper,” Jimin huffed.

“This one is old,” Sanghyuk said when the next song played. He started to dance, and EXO got it once he got to the chorus. “Juliette by Shinee.”

Sanghyuk chuckled at the next song. “This one is easy,” BamBam said when he saw the dance. “Got7 Just Right.” 

Sanghyuk’s last song was guessed by Older Chanwoo. It was Fxxk It by Big Bang. He, along with Jungkook and Yugyeom, even danced a bit of the choreo. The past group just accepted that in the future, there will be some good songs to look forward to. 

Jungkook took over for Sanghyuk. “You’re dancing has improved, Hyogi,” Hakyeon said. Sanghyuk and Hyuk smiled. Jungkook smiled when his first song played. Hyungwon immediately guessed it. “Trespass by Monsta X.” Kihyun was surprised by Hyungwon’s quick answer. “How!?” Hyungwon just shrugged and smiled.

Everyone was waiting for Jungkook to dance the next song, but he just stood still. “Next song!” Sehun and Sanghyuk said. Jungkook gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was just enjoying the rap.”

The future group sighed. Jooheon looked shy, and everyone else chuckled. His next song was easy to guess. “~Oh, I’m curious, yea~” Almost everyone sang. It was Sherlock by Shinee. His third song also easy to guess. “~Hey Mamacita naega ayayayaya~” Everyone sang again. It was Mamacita by Super Junior.

The next song made Jungkook groan. It was a girl group, and he wasn’t very comfortable with those. Thankfully, Sehun guessed it once he got to the chorus. “Peek-a-boo by Red Velvet.” At the mention of Red Velvet, Junmyeon, Yoonhyung and Hoseok asked if they could see the dance again, much to BTS’s and Ikon’s amusement and EXO’s annoyance. Jungkook refused to show the dance again. His last song was more comfortable to dance to. “Why so Serious by Shinee?” Jongin, Wonsik and Jimin guessed.

Yugyeom took over for his best friend. “Please be kind,” he prayed as he waited for his first song to play. Thankfully it was a song he could dance too, and Sehun guessed it once the chorus came. “Black Suit by Super Junior.”

“Are SuJu-hyung still active?” Beakhyun asked. “Yep,” Sehun said. “Not as active as before, but still together.”

“They would be a 20-year-old group in your timeline, right?” Jongdae asked. “Imagine going for 20 years.” Everyone secretly prayed they would last as long since it looked like they all reached their 10th year. His next song was a solo song. “Are solos allowed?” Yugyeom asked. “If it’s known, yes,” Sehun said. “Otherwise, skip it.” The past people grumbled. So Yugyeom danced to this solo song. “It’s Rainism,” Jungkook and Kookie answered.

His third song made Yugyeom smile. Everyone guessed it. “Chained Up by Vixx.” The next song made him somewhat nervous. It was Danger by Taemin. Jongin, Jimin and Wonsik immediately guessed it. “Such a good song,” Jackson said.

His last song made EXO smile. “Not going to answer?” Jaehwan asked. “Do we need to?” Chanyeol asked. Everyone gave them a blank look. “Growl by EXO,” Beakhyun said. “Could’ve waited a little longer,” Yugyeom said. “I was at the rap.”

Chanwoo took over. “You’ll be the last one,” Sehun said. Chanwoo gave a dejected look at his first song. “Oh, I know this!” Jiwon said once Chanwoo started to dance. “What was it again?”

“Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls,” Taehyung said. Chanwoo was glad he could move on. “Oh, come on!” He moaned. “Another girl group! I’m not Yoonhyung-hyung!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yoonhyung asked. Everyone in Ikon just laughed. Nonetheless, Chanwoo did the dance. Thankfully EXO got it. “You Think by SNSD.”

His third song was much more pleasant. After a while, the future group guessed it “Really, Really by Winner!”

“Looks like a fun song,” Hanbin said. “Chanwoo looked like he was enjoying himself.”

“It is a fun song!” Chanwoo said. He was back to being annoyed at his fourth song. “Why couldn’t this come on when Yuggy-hyung was on?” He still danced the song. Yugyeom immediately guessed it. “TT by Twice,” he said after he finished laughing. “That was Twice?” Jinyoung asked. Hanbin looked at his maknae eagerly. “No, hyung!” Chanwoo said. “I will not redo the dance!” Hanbin pouted.

Chanwoo’s last song made him sigh. “Figures I would get them.” He knew their dance a bit better being labelmates. “Playing with Fire by Blackpink,” Jungkook answered. “Junhoe-hyung, I am not repeating this dance,” Chanwoo said. Junhoe pouted. “Our maknae is mean,” He complained to Hanbin. Hanbin just smiled.

“I think we should all do some dance practice,” Jaebeom said. “We don’t want to get rusty.” Got7 groaned internally. “I think that’s a great idea,” Junmyeon said. “Of course, you do,” Chanyeol muttered.

So, one by one, all the groups reluctantly got up to do some dance practice. The future group sat back and watched others perform. Occasionally, they would drop some tips on how to improve. Sanghyuk, in particular, dropped as many tips as he could. “Oh my god, Hyogi!” Jaehwan complained. “You’ve gotten worse with your nitpicking!” Sanghyuk just shrugged with a smile.

After everyone had finished their dance practice, Changkyun entered the room. “I’m done!” The future group came up to him. “You finished already?” Sehun asked. “It’s been 3 hours hyung,” Changkyun said with a blink. Jungkook looked at the time. “Time flies,” he said. “Anyway, who wants to test it, in other words, call our members first?” Changkyun asked. The future group hesitated. Don’t get them wrong, they miss their hyungs and wants to call their hyungs, but they don’t want to lose their hearing.

Changkyun sighed when no one volunteered. “Rock, Paper, Scissors?” He suggested. “Sure,” Everyone but Jungkook agreed. “Can I just sit out?” He asked meekly. “I mean, I want to talk to my members, but no matter who I call, I’m going to get yelled at.” His hyungs raised an eyebrow or eyebrows at Kookie, who just smiled sheepishly.

The future group looked at Kookie before Changkyun gave him the device. “You are _definitely _calling,” he said. Jungkook grumbled but didn’t protest. “How do I do this?” Changkyun showed him how to do it, and they all waited and hoped for someone to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Songs were chosen based on the songs my phone chose on shuffle mode,  
So 1) don't ask why certain groups weren't picked. 2) There was a lot of Shinee because my phone likes Shinee  
I feel like the chapter was lacking in some parts, but I still hope you enjoyed it.  
In the next chapter, we will jump ahead to the future and see the members' reactions when the maknaes disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Next Chapter will focus on Hyuk and Vixx!!!


End file.
